


Volcanic Quartz

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Designer Lance, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), I watch a lot of JTV, Jewelry, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writer Keith, sickeningly so, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance, a famous jewelry designer known for his collections inspired by friends or more often ex-lovers, has an announcement: he's found his final muse in life, someone who helped him shine even when he felt dull. His audience is happy to hear of his newly found joy, especially since it's accompanied by a stunning new collection. Or, a Jewelry TV AU in which Lance waxes poetic about his new boyfriend on live television. V fluffy.





	Volcanic Quartz

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely random. A JTV AU? No such thing... till now! I actually spend a lot of time watching JTV, HSN, QVC... those kinda things. Allura and Lance would be the ultimate host duo, wouldn't they?

“And, honestly, I can’t believe you’re giving this to us at this price!” a fashionable woman commented to her partner, a large hessonite and sterling silver ring gleaming on her hand for the camera’s benefit.

The other, a man, chuckled. “Oh, I know, isn’t it wild? I mean, with this size? The fact that it’s under five hundred is mind-boggling!”

“Oh, you spoiled the surprise,” she laughed.

“Sorry, Allura, I just couldn’t wait. Should we tell them?”

“Alright, alright, the people are demanding that we quit beating around the bush,” she paused, stealing a glance at a screen to the side of the camera. “Like Lance said, a ring like this, with this carat, this clarity, this craftsmanship… why, I’d pay six hundred, seven, a _thousand_ , even. But, through us, you can take this home for less than two hundred. And, not just one-ninety, not one-eighty. You know, this ring had been selling for one hundred and fifty-nine ninety-nine.”

Lance placed a hand over his heart, “Oh, I love you guys too much, don’t I?”

“And, ladies and gentlemen, we’re not done,” she nodded. “So, that’s the price for the station, but for those who are up and watching us right now, we have another surprise. Call now—I know the phones are busy, friends, but keep calling. Our servers are blowing up, people are loving what you’ve already shown us, Lance. Those hoops, only three left—make that two, my word. As I was saying, call right now for this amazing hessonite piece—and, before I continue, just look at how this ring looks against all the colors of my outfit, see how it matches.” She removed it from her hand and put it in front a black stripe of her dress.

“Fantastic—it really takes on a new undertone with each background. And, god Allura, that silver on your skin tone? It’s perfect. But, if we look back at our other model—oh, she’s wearing other pieces from the same suite, the ring, the bracelet, the pendant, _and_ the earrings—you see that it shines on fairer skin tones as well.” As he spoke, Allura placed the ring in front of a white stripe, and then a blue.

“I think we’ve kept them waiting long enough. Tonight’s price… is ninety-nine dollars and change—honestly, we’ve lost our sense,” she laughed.

The pair continued their banter, and they still had hours left to go through Lance’s collection. Other than them, a few models, and the camera crew, the set was kept relatively empty.

Lance was a longtime partner of the station, usually giving them exclusive access to his newest collections. A designer, he hand-selected the metals and gems for each new piece his mind crafted, and he was well known throughout the jewelry world for his scintillating and avant-garde designs.

He typically worked with Allura once per season; if he didn’t have a new collection ready, it was no matter as his old designs still sold so well that the station’s servers were always clogged whenever he came on offering sales prices. On that night, however, he had a special surprise.

“Alright, Allura, I think now might be the time…” he began, slender fingers flashing with his own jewelry as he subtly modeled his wares.

She giggled. “Oh, viewers, you are about to be delighted—when I tell you, I _screamed_ when Lance told me the news. Shall I tell them, or should you?”

“Be my guest, Allura. I have you to thank for it, don’t I?”

“Oh, you flatter me,” she batted her hand toward him. “So, before the announcement, I believe some background is necessary. Now, if you know Lance like I do, you know he’s something of… of a flirt.”

He chuckled. “’Loverboy Lance’, is what they called me.”

“Not anymore then?” she teased, nudging his shoulder. “Anyway, as with this suite, called _Nyma_ , if you recall, Lance is often struck by special muses he meets in his life, and it is because of them that he is drawn to, oh what was it?”

“Represent their beauty in my art,” he chuckled. “One of my first suites was named for Allura, I’d like to remind everyone—she was one of my first muses, and now one of my best friends.”

She offered a fond smile. “And I thank the spirits for our first meeting, as awkward as it was. Anyway, in the wake of a rather painful parting with the muse for this collection, Lance was inspired to take his travels elsewhere. He wasn’t without a muse for long, however, as he soon met the man who has proven to be Lance’s final source of inspiration.”

With a dreamy sigh, Lance clutched his shirt over his heart. “He was a friend of mine,” Allura continued. “A local who I thought could help Lance while he stayed in the area. I honestly had no idea Lance would grow so enamored.”

“How could you not?” Lance beamed. “The guy’s a god among men! The second I saw him I was smitten! But, the gems in the area, they weren’t quite enough to capture my feelings, you know? As much as it pained me, I had to leave him for some time in order to find just the right rock, and did I ever.”

“He eventually joined you, though,” Allura looked at the camera. “So don’t fret, viewers. I know you often write in with worry for Lance’s lovelife—he didn’t simply abandon the boy!”

Lance laughed. “Oh, of course not! It was a bit complicated getting us both visas for the travel, but it all worked out. And so, I am happy to announce my newest collection; know that this one is very close to my heart, just like the man who inspired it… I give you, the _Keith_ collection.”

The camera panned to a rotating, white tray featuring necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and rings. The stones, flickering between blue and red under the bright light, were all set against sterling silver. Allura clapped in delight.

“Aren’t they fantastic, viewers?” she gushed. “Now, we don’t often see this gem, though I’m not surprised Lance was drawn to something so daring—isn’t the way it gleams so delightful?” She procured a tennis bracelet for herself, holding it over the back of her hand. “Red, blue, purple—even some subtle flashes of pink! Honestly, the camera doesn’t do it justice; you have to see it for yourself.”

“And with our 30-day happiness guarantee, you can buy any of these pieces and take them for a spin yourself,” Lance pointed out.

“Alright, so, you haven’t yet told me about you and Keith,” she said. “I’m dying to know all about your new beau!”

“Well, it didn’t start out so romantic,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “We didn’t get along at all for the first week or so! I was discouraged by the location, by the distributors I was working with. I tended to take my frustrations out on Keith when he tried to show me a nice café or park during the evenings. I was so blinded by all the negatives, that I failed to see the beauty that was right in front of me!

“But—and I’m sure you know this about him, Allura—Keith is one stubborn son of a gun! He wasn’t put off my pessimism. Surely I was insulting the man’s home! His town! He pulled me out of my funk quickly enough, and then we actually got to talking. Now, about Keith. He’s a writer—fantastic one, if I do say so myself. Though, don’t just take my word for it, you can read all about him and his awards in any newspaper—and I’ll admit I was… intimidated by him. It’s not often that other artists respect my work, and… well, I can understand their argument.”

“Lance…” Allura stroked his arm comfortingly.

“I mean, I try not to let it get to me… I know I’m no painter or writer… I’m not on red carpets for my gowns or a household name in any way—and that’s fine! I don’t do this for fame or glory. But, anyway, it’s hard sometimes when I meet more… ‘Traditional’ artists, I suppose, since I respect their opinions so much. Well, I’ll just say it, I crave their approval—I’m a words guy, I love compliments!

“When Keith found out what I did—which Allura didn’t mention to him beforehand, for some reason,” he chuckled. “He was so genuinely interested in my work. In how I found inspiration, in the effort I’ve put in drawing and researching and traveling and checking each stone. On first glance I was struck by his appearance, of course—he’s a fine man. But, it was when he smiled while looking over my sketches, when he said that the things _I_ did were inspiring to _him_ , that I knew _._ I kissed him right then and there in that tiny café on the outskirts of Ulsan, then asked him out right after. That night, I dreamt of these pieces, and in the morning I told him I had to go to Bali. He understood—he’d taken off without warning when his own characters called him to—and he surprised me with plans to join me the next week.”

“Oh, it’s so romantic!” Allura bounced in her seat. “And, this is honestly the fastest I’ve seen you churn out a collection!”

“That’s for sure! It’s only been…  five months that we’ve been together, now—plus two weeks and three days—but with him there, it was so easy to keep working!”

“Oh, Lance, just a moment—well, the viewers are calling in aplenty, but here’s a question from Lily in Albuquerque on twitter. She asks, ‘Omg, is this writer Keith supposed to be THE Keith Kogane?’”

Lance chuckled. “Oh, I guess I wasn’t subtle enough! But, that’s right! My man is none other than last year’s highest selling young adult fiction author Keith Kogane.”

“Oh, another question. ‘Allura, how the HECK did you know Keith Kogane?!’. Oh, well, we actually go way back! I’ve been friends with his older brother since Keith was in grade school!”

“I severely need any and all embarrassing pictures, Allura, I’m begging you!”

“I suppose as payment for all the exclusives you give the station, I can divulge some of his awkward teenage photos.”

“Did he always have the mullet?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

“I am in _love!”_ he flopped forward onto his hands. “Oh, and I’m just so bummed he couldn’t make it—but, after Bali, then a quick trip to Cuba to meet the parents, he was called to Siberia for his upcoming novel, which, well… I shouldn’t speak about it, should I? It’s hardly my story to tell…”

“Oh!” Allura tapped Lance’s shoulder. “We’ve got a special caller, I think you should answer!”

“Alright, go ahead and let them through!”

There were a few seconds of static, then a garbled. “Hello? Am I on?”

“You’re on, sweetie! Have any questions for us? I know we haven’t actually gotten into the suite just yet, but we’ll skip the pleasantries and actually talk about the pieces in just a few minutes.”

“Actually,” the caller’s voice started clearing up some, and Lance visibly perked up. “I just wanted to say ‘hi’ to my boyfriend.”

“Keith!” Lance cheered. “You’re watching! Shouldn’t you be asleep, babe?” Allura cooed beside him.

“I probably should be. But, I wanted to watch your show.”

“Oh, now I’m embarrassed,” Lance covered his face with his hands.

“Don’t be,” Keith chuckled. “You were cute.”

“How’s Russia?”

“Cold.”

Lance laughed. “Well, of course. Did you meet up with Coran yet?”

“Yeah, he picked me up from the airport. Your uncle is very kind, Allura,” he added.

“Oh, thank you. Hopefully he’s not talking your ear off!”

“Not yet,” Keith said. “Though, there’s no guarantees I’ll have both ears by the time I get home.”

“This is actually our first time talking in, like, three days!” Lance explained to their audience. “Keith is out in the middle of nowhere, though I’m not sure why! He’s pretty close to where I got my chrome diopside a few seasons ago.”

“Ooh, for the _Plaxum_ suite?” Allura asked.

“Let’s not talk about Plaxum,” Keith grumbled.

“Keith is a jealous guy, don’t mind him,” Lance winked. “Don’t worry, cupcake, you’re my muse from here on out!”

“Just like you’re mine, honey.”

Lance nearly melted at the table.

“Terribly sorry, Keith, but my director’s yelling at me to get on with the show! We’re going to have to cut this call short.”

“But Allura…” Lance whined.

Keith chuckled. “That’s alright. I need to get back to writing anyway.”

“Found your inspiration?”

“That’s right. I don’t want to steal Lance’s thunder in any way—be sure to buy his jewelry guys, it’s beautiful. I’m wearing the stud earrings and the, uh… cabochon? Is that right?”

“He’s learning the lingo,” Lance beamed. “That’s right, the cabochon ring. And, go ahead, babe, make your announcement too.”

“Thanks, Lance. Anyway, people have been wondering when the next book in my _Altea_ series would be coming out. I’d been in… a bit of a slump before I met Lance. I’d lost my passion for writing, I thought. None of my ideas felt right, or natural. I would spend hours a day staring at my computer, and what little I did manage to write, I hated it. My publisher was up my ass—oh, shit, I can’t swear on here, can I?”

“It’s alright, sugar, I can pay the fine,” Lance replied.

“Oops. Well, anyway, I don’t want to get as sappy as Lance did on live TV”—Lance sputtered at that—“So I’m not gonna go into detail about how much Lance really kicked my heart and brain back into gear. But, I’m happy to announce that our Altean hero will be coming back to you by March. His adventures are taking him to a far-off planet, deep in Galran territory, where he meets a renowned thief, something of a wild-card in terms of his alliances, who specializes in stealing jewelry.”

Lance clapped his hands. “Sounds like you’ll need some consultation from an expert, then!”

“That I will.”

“I love it, baby, and I’m so happy Russia is inspiring you so well! I can’t believe it—March! That’s only a few months away! You must be writing like crazy!”

“What can I say? With the right inspiration, it’s easy to keep working,” he said, repeating Lance’s own words.

“Thanks, corazón. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Sure. Love you.”

“Love you more,” Lance blew a kiss to the camera. Partway through Keith’s laugh, the call cut out.

“You two are simply precious,” Allura said. “But! The show must go on! Now, in your proposal you sent me, you said you chose this gem for the contrasting hues it offered, that it represented not only yours and Keith’s relationship, but also his own dual nature. Let’s look at this wondrous collar first—oh what a statement piece! You all simply have to have this in your collections!”

While Lance and Allura reviewed each and every piece of Lance’s collection, thousands of miles away, Coran’s extra computer streamed the show. Keith watched, smiling at his boyfriend’s various antics, loving the way his bright mood made itself evident with each grin and flourish of his lanky arms. His eyes were on the television, but his mind and fingers were busy typing away at his story. He had been making impressive progress, and in such a short amount of time, and he knew it was all thanks to Lance.

Hours after Lance signed off, Keith concluded his book. There would surely be revisions, of course, his editor always had plenty to say when given his first drafts, and Lance would have to help him with some of the descriptions of the gems, he knew, but he had finally escaped the block that had been plaguing him for the better part of a year. It was a cheesy ending, but he was feeling awfully cheesy himself ever since Lance had kissed him in that café.

“…and they lived happily ever after _._ ”, he wrote. He sent the finished manuscript to his editor, who was surely just starting her day.

 _Howdy Pidgey._  
_Here it is. finally—lol—finished. Not returning to nyc for another week, tho… coran’s going to help me pick out a ring. Don’t tell lance (about the book being done or the ring)_  
_Ciao bb :*_

_Attachment (1): ‘Altea book 4 VOLCANIC QUARTZ draft 1’_

_Attachment (2): ‘look at this dope pic of a bear Russia is wild omggg’_

He tucked himself into bed for some rest. Coran knew not to worry about his odd sleeping schedule, and Keith had time before they were to set out for the mines. On waking, he had about ten missed calls and fifteen emails. He sent a quick text to Lance, alerting him as to his wakefulness before addressing the notes from Pidge.

_Call me!_

_KEITHHH_

_WHY ARE YOU SUCH A GOOD WRITER BUT A HORRIBLE EMAILER USE SPELLCHECK JFC_

_ALSO THAT’S AN ADORABLE BEAR!! A GOOD BOY!!_

_Dear Keith,_  
_I realize now that you are most likely asleep after surely having written for about forty straight hours. Please call me when you wake up._  
_Best,_  
_Pidge_

_WAKE UP YOU LAZY FUCK_

_Hewwo? :3c_

_That was Hunk, disregard._

_Dude, I’m loving the bi journey MC is taking!_

_Also your social medes are going WILD since Lance’s show! Y’all are trending!_

_Your damn agent is bothering ME—Ellen wants you and Lance._

_And Oprah._

_Tell your agent to get off my ass—unless she wants to buy me dinner, first. She’s a hottie patottie._

_KEEFFFFFFFF_

_Wait… You’re getting this boy a RING?!?!?!! KEITH I LOVE YOU BUT PLEASE CONSULT AN EXPERT BEFORE BUYING UR FAMOUS DESIGNER BOYF ANYTHING TACKY I WILL CRY IVE SEEN HIS DESIGNS WE ALL KNOW HES A SIZE QUEEN WHEN IT COMES TO CARATS tho he’ll probs love it regardless cuz y’all cute or smthin, I guess e_e…_

He laughed as he archived her emails. She’d ceased her onslaught of messages hours before—most likely she was asleep. He slipped out of his bed and made for the shower, knowing he’d be wise to freshen up before meeting with Coran. He certainly had his work cut out for him, shopping for a ring for Lance. When he’d told his friends and family of his intentions, they’d been shocked; it was too soon, they said, they were too different.

But, none of that mattered, not to Keith or to Lance. It was true that they were extremely different, some thought they were incompatible as a result. As he brushed his teeth, Lance’s own ring glistened in the mirror. Two colors, red and blue, unique and brilliant in their own right; neither fought to overshadow the other, instead, they highlighted the other’s strength where they themselves didn’t shine. In Ulsan, an area known for its amethyst production, Lance hadn’t felt inspired, despite the abundance of the lovely purple stone. He insisted that the _Keith_ collection needed something better, something more distinct. When Lance had finally shown him what he’d created, what he’d done because of Keith, what their love meant to him, that’s when Keith knew.

He was no jewelry expert, sure, but he was going to put on a ring on that boy. And Lance was no writer, but he was going to craft them both their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, cutesies. I actually started this months ago then trailed off... i've been watching more jtv recently and was reminded of this little drabble i'd started. the au may have ran away from me, but i reigned it into something more concise. hope you enjoyed! leave a comment or kudos if you did. feel free to check out my other works, and you can also chat with me on the tumblrs under the same username :)
> 
> update: i'd like to announce that i'll be attending the tucson gem and mineral show in the next few weeks because i am obsessed lmao so who knows, may find some more inspiration for some more one shots for this au :))))


End file.
